Forgotten Memories
by Ryuuette
Summary: Something happened to Eiji during the last few months of being a senior at Seigaku Middle School. Now he's just barely starting his junior year in college and wants to play tennis again. Can former teammates and rivals help bring the Eiji they knew back?
1. Not Enough

Okay… so normally I write tokusatsu stories, right? Well, a while back I learned that at least 4 tokusatsu actors have been in the Prince of Tennis musical. Recently, I learned of an "unknown" fifth toku actor has been in it and then so many more. So my interest in toku led me to the world of Prince of Tennis. I had temporarily been involved in tennis when my sister had been in her high school tennis team. And now to revisit a world of sports that I once loved is kind of cool for me.

_Eiji: Come on! Get on with the story! Nya!_

:laughs: So a story idea came to mind. I've seen stories of in middle school, in high school… not many about the Seigaku Regulars being in college.

In this story something happened to Eiji Kikumaru in middle school during the last few months of his last year there, but he can't remember what. Whatever it was, he had apparently not been able to fully play during the rest of his time in high school and lost the chance for a scholarship. Will the rest of the former Seigaku regulars and members from two of the other former teams be able to help him to remember and recover the Eiji they once knew?

Disclaimers: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Also, this story has angst, eventually may have disturbing imagery, and there will be fluff moments between Eiji and Ooishi – they're the Golden pair for hearts' sake!

* * *

**Prince of Tennis: Forgotten Memories**

_**Chapter One – Not Enough**_

It was a warm autumn afternoon. It was my last class for the day and I could go back to my apartment. I was almost thankful that I could go back and not have anything to worry about.

Well, almost.

My name is Eiji Kikumaru. I'm a college junior, though most think I'm not even there by my looks. I've attempted to tame down my curls by growing out my hair and tried to get rid of the cute. It was my signature look back in middle school. It's hard to do that with what I look like.

I try to hide myself now among the college crowds. Study, study, study. It's best that I do that. I need to get through school on my own. I can't do it by a scholarship that I tried for, but failed to get.

Had no chance to get.

No. I was on my own now. And in this last class for today, I would get through it. I would get through it and go home to my apartment. I would disregard my yearning and go to where my computer and my studies for the next day were.

The bell for the end of class rang. The professor waved some as people were gathering their things together. He gave us our assignment for reading chapters five and six of our texts for the next class then said he'd see us Wednesday.

All the students filed out of the class room and the professor just stood there. The classroom was empty except for me and him. That's when I gathered my things and got up.

"Kikumaru-san, come here please," he spoke calmly.

I slowly made my way down to where he stood. I knew what he was, what he wanted. He had asked me before and I had said no. I couldn't go back. I wasn't ready…

I hadn't been truly ready for nearly 4 years though I went back in high school…

"Kikumaru-san, you know why I asked you down here."

"Yes, Fujimata-sensei. And you already know my answer." I had told him how many times before? It was getting too high to count anymore.

"Why won't you reconsider?"

I looked away. How many times had I said it? How many times did I have to say it? How long would I have to tell him that I couldn't... Wouldn't…

"I'm not ready… I can't go back."

"But at your high school-"

"That was then, sensei!" I nearly screamed. I heard my voice crack as I did so. My cheeks were heated and I could feel the area around me starting to warm up. "I still had a chance then. I don't anymore. Not since-"

"If it's about the scholarship I can make the arrangements."

"You don't understand. It has everything and nothing to do with the scholarship," I tried to explain. I felt like I had told him this countless times in countless ways. He wouldn't listen. Even if had I cried the tears I was fighting at the moment, he wouldn't listen to what I would say.

"Eiji…" He was quiet now. And he used my first name. He'd never done this before. Did he really not know…?

"Sensei, I'll try to be in class Wednesday. I won't guarantee it, though. I have something that I need to do."

I turned away, not bothering to get the classwork for the day I knew I would miss. I had done the same with all the other professors. But Fujimata-sensei was a different reason to walk away all together. His was an added reason.

I walked through the streets of the city, going back to my apartment. It really wasn't all that far, but I was taking the long way today. I had to get my mind off of what was wanted of me.

The streets were cluttered and noisy. A good place to not be able to hear yourself think. A good place for-

"Kikumaru."

I froze. Kikumaru? Only one person called me that. I hadn't seen him in… a long time… Not since…

"Eiji, is that you?"

I felt my heart race. No, no, no! Not… not now… I started finding hard to breathe. My head hurt. Why did my head hurt? What happened to me… back then?

"Eiji-san!"

Another familiar voice. No… It couldn't be. I dropped to my knees, holding my head. No, please no… I felt myself gasping for air now.

"Kikumaru-senpai!"

No. No! NO! They can't be there! They couldn't be there! We separated when we left high school. They… no… they couldn't be there.

I had to get out of there and fast. I was panicking as it was. They… They couldn't see me like that. I had to take what little I could from that part of me I didn't want to touch again.

From my position on the ground, I lifted a knee and placed one hand on the ground. I pushed off the ground and just ran for it. I couldn't hear anything as I ran, I just ran back to my home. My escape. That was the only place I could go for peace.

_Run, run, run!_ I could feel my mind screaming. The rest of me was telling me to stop. I couldn't. Not when I knew that they could be behind me. They really would catch me then should they be following me.

I finally reached it after what seemed like an eternity. I coughed hard, collapsing by the door. I had to take a few minutes to calm myself down before fiddling through my keys.

My body wasn't what it had been anymore. It ached. It didn't take much to tire me out anymore. And even back then I didn't have great stamina. Then again, I hadn't trained like I used to. I had no reason to.

I was able to finally unlock the door and stumble into the living area. I don't remember if I closed the door or not because I curled up on the floor. I could feel myself shaking, breathing heavy.

Why… why couldn't I completely remember what happened back then? Why did it make me such a wreck now? Why wasn't I ready to go back?

I felt comforting arms around me, lifting me so that I was sitting. I could sense them about to squeeze me gently. I felt that I could be safe, that nothing could hurt me. I sensed concern, worry… It had been forever since I had been able to...

I couldn't think as my world tried to close in on me. I was having trouble trying to breathe. The world around me was starting to darken and I felt myself fall to the side again. I couldn't…

As I looked up though my ever-hazing vision, I could see slicked back hair with a couple pieces falling in front of the face. The eyes… They were friendly. I… I could just barely see a frown of concern.

"Oi…shi…" I could barely hear the voice, register it as my own.

I barely heard the cries as my world went dark.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Awakening

So it seems that several of you are enjoying this story. I'm glad you are. I know it's not probably going to be my best work, but at least I can say I tried.

Standard disclaimers apply. Please read and review.

* * *

**Prince of Tennis: Forgotten Memories**

_**Chapter Two – Awakening**_

I could smell it. It mingled with my own sweat. I could taste it in my mouth. It was hard to avoid. My hands… they were covered… My ears echoed the sound of my heart pounding. My breathing was harsh. Everything hurt… The… the pain…

"_Eiji!_" someone cried out, as if they were in as much pain as me. Why… they couldn't…

I jolted awake. I tried to move but I was… tangled in sheets? How was that possible? I was in the living room just and then…

I looked out the window across from my bed. It was later, much later it seemed. How long had I been out? Who had brought me to my bed?

"Ah, Eiji, you're awake."

I moved my gaze to where the voice had come from. They widened from shock when I saw who it was. It was someone I hadn't seen in… Well I hadn't seen him since my last high school tournament that I had been able to play in.

"Oishi," my voice whispered as he reached over to remove something from my forehead – a cloth it seemed. I hadn't even noticed it in my dazed and groggy state.

"You still can't handle it can you?" he asked me.

"Can't… handle…" I was having trouble trying to focus.

"You're still not like you used to be."

A twinge in my heart caused a strange pain to reverberate through my body. I heard a soft cry leave my lips, and my former doubles partner was right at my side. I knew I looked pathetic… I felt pathetic.

"Eiji-san, relax… please… You don't want to strain yourself."

"Oishi… Why… Why did I hear so many of them today?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I didn't see them… but I heard them… Our… Our…"

"Our team?"

I nodded. Of course I meant that. Well, minus Ochibi anyway. Ochibi was still in high school. Sure he was a senior, but it was still high school. We all tried for and got into the same school for our higher education. We considered ourselves lucky. We were able to get onto the tennis team – even Ochibi had been able to make it onto the regular team. Oishi… He'd stayed back for me to keep the "Golden Pair" alive, even though we only made it as regulars a third of the time.

I had held him back. I had told him not to hold back for me. I had told him to go all the way. However he reminded me of our promise – if we didn't play doubles with each, then we didn't play doubles at all.

"Eiji, we all go to the same university. You didn't figure that out?" my friend asked me after putting the cloth into the bowl of water, "When we heard you weren't on the tennis team, we were worried."

I looked away. "I… I can't play."

Oishi looked at me. And I don't me that he just looked at me. I mean he _looked_ at me. He looked confused and concerned and some other form of being upset that I couldn't tell what it was.

"What do you mean you can't play? You could play in high school. Why not here?"

"I… I feel like I can't… I… I can't explain it… I place my hand on a racket…" I looked up at Oishi, trying to convey my message.

"Eiji, what happens?"

"I… I…"

I knew I was scared… I always was scared. I would pick up a racket and I would panic. I don't know why I would be so afraid. Why… Why was I scared to pick up what I used most in middle school? What happened that I feel like that?

"Do you need me to get Inui? Or Tezuka? I'm sure that Fuji wouldn't mi-"

"No!" I cried. I didn't want them to see me like this. I didn't want them to see me so pathetic and weak.

"Eiji, what's wrong that you can't play tennis? Or that you can't lean on your former teammates – the ones who support you through thick and thin?"

"That's just it," I told him, "They're former teammates. I can't always rely on them, on you. You guys stuck with tennis. Whatever happened to me… I had to let go. I can't play singles let alone doubles. I he-"

"Don't you dare say that you held me back!"

I jumped at Oishi's tone. When he had played before he never used that tone with me... This was different now, I guessed. We weren't playing tennis, we weren't the Golden Pair and we weren't in middle school.

Trying to sit up, I looked at my former doubles partner. "Oishi I-"

"Eiji, you're going to have to face them sometime. We all go to the same college. You don't think we've seen you?"

I froze. What? They'd… They'd all seen me?

"Eiji, we've seen you pass by the courts when we're practicing. We've seen you watch us, seen the looks that you've had. You want to play again, we know you do."

"I can't play, though," I told him again, holding back my tears, "I can't play because…"

"Because of what?"

"I… I don't remember…Whatever happened, I don't remember… But… I start to panic…"

Oishi took my hands carefully. I watched him stare at them for a while. He looked worried, concerned. It was like I was hurt –

No… Not again… The second time today my world started to spin as I heard the weak cries from the past. I could smell it again… Taste it again. I could hear my heart racing in my ears before in began to slow.

I started to panic. "O-Oishi… I can't…" I distantly felt myself fall backward. There was a small pressure to my back from a pair of arms.

"Eiji!! Eiji, stay with us!"

Us? Who…?

My breathing was ragged. It felt as though something was pressing inside my lungs. I was having trouble breathing. It was like I was drowning, but there was no water. I weakly groped for something, anything to hang onto. Please let there be something…

"Kikumaru, calm yourself."

Something inside me heard this voice and caused me to relax. I don't know what it was but I felt like I could relax. I was safe with these arms holding me and the voices soothing me. I felt I could come back.

My grayed vision slowly returned to color. My sight went from blurred to clear. Air was entering my oxygen deprived lungs more. Coughs left my lips as the arms that were supporting me placed me down on a mattress – I'm pretty sure it was my bed.

"How long has it been since this has happened last?" I heard a familiar voice. It was solid but quiet, and yet I knew who it was with little problem. He had always been like that.

There was some shifting before the answer came. "Other than or including today, bucho?"

"Including."

"His most recent was four hours ago. I called you guys three hours ago."

"And the last one before that?"

"Two months ago," another voice came, "I saw it. I was the one who had to call his apartment mate to get him back here safely. What's wrong with him, senpai-taichi?"

Ochibi was here? But they only called him if the situation was serious. Especially while even though he was in high school, he was in the international tournaments. He shouldn't have been there when he should have been getting ready for the next one.

My eyes finally cleared completely and I could see who was in my room. Oishi, Ochibi, Tezuka-bucho and Fujiko were all there. Kaidou, Inui, Taka-san, Momo-san weren't there, but I couldn't ask why. I was too tired; my episode had worn me out. I was fighting sleep again, but my stomach was empty. It growled and the four in the room looked down at me.

"Kikumaru-san, you need to rest. We've already our instructors and Echizen's teachers that we won't be present tomorrow," Tezuka-bucho told me.

"Why… why are you here?" I asked, fighting the sleep that tugged my eyes closed.

"Sleep for now, Kikumaru-senpai," Ochibi told me. He gave me one of those rare smiles that he used to hide back at Seigaku. "We'll wake you when dinner is ready."

"Arigatou, Ochibi… minna…"

I felt myself fall back into sleep, but this one was at least somewhat more peaceful than my nightmares.


	3. Thinking and Hoping

Okay, so this is going to be the first chapter of the story that will be third person POV. Basically it's going to be a discussion that happens while Eiji is asleep. I hope that I get the names right as well as the nicknames and the personalities. Please forgive me if I mix them up.

**

* * *

Prince of Tennis: Forgotten Memories**

_**Chapter Three – Thinking and Hoping**_

Echizen closed the door to Eiji's bedroom and sighed. He had never seen his senpai like that. It had been sad to see him so weak and helpless before. Now just made it hit him that much harder. Sure his professional matches were important, as was school and his high school's tennis team – he was the captain, oddly enough. That didn't matter right now.

No, he needed to bee with the members of his team that had been able to come for the acrobatic senpai he had met his first year in middle school.

"Is he asleep, Echizen?"

The young man looked up at his former captain and nodded. "He is."

Oishi and Fuji had gone and taken control in the kitchen to make a meal for all five of them. Ryouma proceeded to try and finish cleaning up the small spot on the carpet where his senpai had landed. Tezuka started reading into his books for could be wrong.

The roommate wouldn't be around that night – and it was unknown if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It would make things easier, but when he got home the man who Eiji shared the apartment with would question things.

As the former vice-captain began to work on a soup, he stopped cutting up the vegetables. He hated what was going on with his friend and former doubles partner. It wasn't right. They'd all watched their former teammate and friend just decline into…

Into something that wasn't meant to be Kikumaru Eiji.

"Two years…"

Everyone looked to Syuusuke. He'd also stopped working on his part of the meal – a simple salad with tomatoes, carrots and other such things.

"Fuji?" Tezuka questioned.

"It's been two years since he'd last made contact with us," the tensei spoke, "Two years since he's last played tennis. Two years since he even held a racket. Did he not want us to see him like this? Like what he is? I know that I've had at least five classes with him and he's never noticed me once."

"I've had three with him, one over lapping with you, Fuji," Oishi added, "It's almost like if we still have our synchro, he's turned it off from his end. I can't predict him anymore. I was lucky to earlier."

"To see him fall apart at just us talking to him," Tezuka agreed, his usually stoic expression filled with worry, "Just calling his name… Why is he like this?"

"Might it have something to do with what happened... _back then_?" Echizen offered.

They fell silent. Oishi continued making the soup, which was turning into more of a stew. Fuji finished making the salad. For the longest time those were the only sounds in the apartment, other than Eiji's soft snoring that came from the other room. They were all in deep thought.

Back then. When it had happened they were all scared. They had nearly lost the one who was their acrobat, their team moral. Even the normally calm and collected captain and first year has been afraid.

"But why is it doing this to him now? If that it the case," the other half of the Golden Pair spoke, "why didn't it effect him in high school? Why did it start in college?"

"Didn't he say he couldn't remember what had happened?" Ryouma wondered aloud.

_FLASHBACK_

The whole teams of Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkaidai waited in the hospital waiting room for news on the cat-like teen. Any matches that they had been planning to play had been cancelled. They were only going to do it once and then this happened. It was important that they be there for their teammate, rival and friend.

It was strange to see the three rival captains sitting side by side as they were, but this was not a normal situation. Yukimura had taken one side of Tezuka while Atobe had taken the other. Their teams had also intermingled with each other. This frightened the doctors and nurses. If there were any fights that broke out while waiting, they were quickly resolved and everyone just went back to their nervous silence.

The Kikumaru family was also there, worried for their youngest son and brother. Since they had gotten the call from the Seigaku captain they had dropped everything and went to the hospital. They had been waiting there ever since.

They had all been waiting there nearly four hours when a doctor finally came out.

"Kikumaru Eiji."

Nearly everyone that was in the waiting room stood up that wasn't already standing. Tezuka slowly stood and walked toward the physician with Eiji's parents.

"Are you sure that you want outsiders to hear your son's condition?"

"It's alright. He's our little Eiji's tennis bucho," the redhead's mother answered, "Now could you please tell us how he is?"

"He's in the recovery room currently. He has a few broken ribs, a sprained ankle and wrist, a mild concussion as well as a few lacerations, bruises and abrasions. He'll be stiff for a while, as well as in pain. Whatever happened to him, he's extremely lucky. It appears that it could have been much worse."

"Arigatou, sensei," the Kikumaru father bowed slightly, "May his team go and see him?"

"Don't you want to see him first before you let in strangers?" the doctor questioned.

"What are you talking about? 'Strangers?' These eight young men are like a second family to our son," Eiji's mother countered.

"Very well," was the curt reply, "but four at a time. He's still resting."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei," the father thanked again as he was handed a piece of paper with the room number on it. He then turned toward the stoic captain, handing him the paper. "Tezuka, you have your choice to take in. The ones who don't go this time will be the second ones in."

Tezuka turned toward the three teams. He nodded to them, as if to affirm that the red haired acrobat would be alright. This caused everyone to visibly relax, whether they knew they were tense or not.

"Fuji, Echizen, Oishi, we'll be the first ones in to see him," he spoke calmly, though it betrayed his inner emotions of relief and some worry.

The three who had been sitting stood up and started to walk toward their captain. It wasn't until just then that everyone noticed how small the first-year looked against the other two. The youngest not only looked small, but was also feeling small at the moment. He had never experienced something like what had just happened and a knot had formed in the pit of his stomach when he had watched his senpai get hurt.

"Alright, let's go."

The four Seigaku regulars made their way down halls. Everything around them was sterile white. It caused them to be somewhat tense as they all mentally noted that they hated hospitals and that they never wanted something like that to happen again.

They finally reached Eiji's room and slowly entered it. They were amazed to find that he was awake and tracking on his own – hell, he was watching television. He gave a smile and a wave, but that was quickly ended as he wrapped his arm over his ribs gently.

"Bucho! Fujiko! Ochibi! Oishi! You're here! I'd glomp you, Ochibi, but it'd hurt too much, nya," the wounded tennis player gave a laugh before grimacing again.

"That doesn't matter right now, senpai," Echizen waved it off as he came in with the other four, "How are you doing?"

"I'd be better if I wasn't hurt. I don't even know what caused it, nya."

The four standing Regulars felt something within themselves stop. He… The acrobat didn't…

"You don't remember, Eiji?" Oishi asked, worried for his 'other half.'

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head gently, holding it a little with his gingerly wrapped hand, "I only remember going to the courts with Oishi. Then waking up here, nya."

_END FLASHBACK_

"Do you think his mind is finally remembering what happened?" Ryouma continued.

"Five years is a long time for a mind to do that," Tezuka replied, "I don't think that is was just momentary amnesia. I think he didn't want to remember."

Fuji put the finished salad on the counter. Then he looked to Tezuka. "It's not all that uncommon for someone to forget or to want to forget a traumatizing event. In the case of Eiji, he wanted to forget that time."

"But for that to start to effect him now? He can't even hold a racket anymore," Oishi uttered, swallowing as he stirred the stew, "My own doubles partner and he can't put his hands on a grip, let alone use synchro."

Concerned for his friend, the tensai placed a hand on the former Seigaku mother hen. He gave it a gentle squeeze. When Oishi turned to look at him, he gave a smile.

"We'll get him back. And to make up for the years that he's been 'gone,' we'll make him twice as bouncy," Fuji smiled.

"Twice… as bouncy?" Ryouma seemed to pale. He remembered the pounces from back at Seigaku.

"Well, relatively speaking, of course," the brunette smiled that innocently creepy smile. A shiver ran down the young prodigy's spine.

"As long as we get him back to how he was," Oishi uttered, "That's all that matters right now."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. They all missed the Eiji that used to be around. They missed him and wanted him back.


	4. Figuring Out

Prince of Tennis: College Reunion

Okay… so we're going back to first person again. I may switch to a different person's POV or a third person later in the chapter, we'll see.

Oh, before I forget! How well do you know your Prince of Tennis? And I'm not just talking the anime or the shows. I'm saying how well do you know ALL of the fandom? Well here's a bit of a test: see if you can find any familiar names in this chapter. If you can find them, that's great. If you know who they are, that's even better!

Normal disclaimers apply: do not own Prince of Tennis, slight Golden Pair fluff, angst, and eventual disturbing imagery.

**

* * *

Prince of Tennis: Forgotten Memories**

_**Chapter Four – Figuring Out**_

It had been two days since the incident at my apartment. It made me more self-conscious of my classes and the people around me. I had started noticing them more. I could actually see my former teammates in classes that I took. I saw them watching me, making me feel uneasy.

But today I missed all my classes. I didn't go because I wanted to watch. I did it with every time I knew there was a match. Ryuuzaki-sensei let me know when the next matches would be for Seigaku – my middle school.

_Our_ middle school.

I couldn't help but want to go watch. It was that part of me deep inside that made me want to see, made me watch. It pained me to watch my former school's team – not that they didn't win, but that I couldn't play anymore. It made me want to play, but when I touched a racket the results weren't good. I panicked and I… I would go into a state that I didn't like.

I watched as the new team played with such skill. It was amazing how much they seemed to mimic the team I was on. It was almost uncanny as to their similarities.

Their captain – Yuu Takigawa – was strangely enough like Tezuka-bucho. So much so that the Zero-Shiki Drop Shot and the Tezuka Zone were the only things that he needed to be the bucho. He was everything like our bucho, even the way he presented himself – stoic and quiet.

Their fukobucho of Yuichi Suzuki appeared to be almost a mirror image of Oishi. He was one half of the current Segaku "Golden Pair" and the play maker. He stayed back and took control. He set the pace and it was usually a good one for his partner.

Prodigy Hiroki Furukawa was much like Fujiko. You could never guess his next move. If someone on his team was hurt and there was a player who held the style that could cause pain, he'd attack that player for all it was worth. The phrase "payback's a bitch" meant nothing in that he could make every play an ace if he wanted to – a hell on earth for any player.

Data Tennis was Hirofumi Aoyama's style. He emulated Inui almost to a degree that was beyond scary. I though I was looking right at my former teammate when I met him once. He was very calculating, extremely cool and only panicked if something didn't go his way. I was just glad that that he didn't try to poison his teammates by having them drink concoctions that only he would drink as punishment.

There was the nearly snake-like Naoya Kujirai. He wasn't called Viper like Kaidou. No, he was the Cobra. He held a move that he thought only he could do – much like Kaidou. Very quiet and didn't really talk all that much. He didn't hiss as much as Kaidou, but he did do it sometimes.

Taka-san's Mini-Me was named Hiro Kotani. He was shy, almost timid… Well, when he didn't have a racket in his hand. He changed just as quickly as Taka and had just as much attitude. And he had the powerful swing to back it up completely. It made me laugh a little at the memory.

Momo's double was loud as ever. Tetsuya Kaji had just as much power and lack of form that his former had. Yet I had watched him evolve just like counter part and he had actually accepted help and became more of a team player. He did it much faster than Momo-san.

Ochibi's double was… Well, he was another Ochibi in training. His name was Kotaro Sakurada and he had the attitude. He was silent most of the time, but held a presence much like his bucho's. There'd been rumors of him going pro, but I was waiting to see what would happen.

Then there was my Mini-Me. Kyousuke Adachi was very acrobatic, moreso than I ever was. He could do tricks the like Gakuto-san would be proud of. He kept them at a minimum, knowing his partner well enough to do such things. He was a net player and a good one at that. He was the other half of the current Seigaku "Golden Pair." Once or twice I had actually seen them reach synchro and it was… amazing.

I had met them all thanks to Ryuuzaki-sensei. It was good to meet the new regulars. They were all very friendly in their own way. I knew the ways of each member just from looking at them and knew how to react to them. They were every bit like us.

Now I watched them as they performed on the court. It brought back memories of playing back at Seigaku. I knew that I smiled when I saw them play. It made me feel like I was back on the courts, like I could put myself in Ada-kun's place and just play. Oh how I wished I could be like that again.

"Kikumaru-kun, you look sad again."

Glancing up I saw Ryuuzaki-sensei standing in front of me. I tried to give her a smile, but she shook her head. She sat down next to me. "You don't have to lie to me, Eiji. I could see past it even when you tried to fake it when on the team."

I slumped my shoulders and looked at the ground. "I want to play again, Ryuuzaki-sensei," I heard myself say, "I want to so badly, but every time I've tried…"

I watched longingly at the match between the current Seigaku Golden Pair and Hyotei's team.

"Tezuka told me of the situation," she let me know. I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. She knew about it, about me.

"I can't even touch a racket… I haven't actually stepped on a court… in two years."

"What happened?"

"I don't know…" I answered her honestly, "I was about to play a practice match to get ready for the college team. I felt… weak… disoriented… I dropped my racket. I panicked, didn't know what was going on."

"Then what?"

"It happened every time after that. I couldn't touch the grip without freaking out, or whatever it was." I stared at my hands. "What happened to me? What made me like this?"

"Don't you remember what happened after nationals?"

I was shaking. I could see my legs moving and arms shivering. It couldn't happen, not there. I couldn't let it happen at my former school's matches. I wouldn't allow myself to.

"No." I heard my own voice crack. "I went onto a court with Oishi to practice doubles with Gakuto and Ooshitari and next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with pain all over."

"Eiji, you can't always rely on people to help you remember everything," Ryuuzaki-sensei told me, "All of us will be here for you if you need to talk. I know for a fact that Fuji is-"

"I don't need a psychotherapist," I muttered. I knew what field Fuji was going into.

At my side I heard her sigh. "It's best you do something. Everyone is worried for you. Even the former teams of Rikkai and Hyotei have shown their concern for you."

The bench beside me moved and creaked. She had gotten up and went back toward the wall between her team and the courts. The new Golden Pair of Seigaku needed their coach. I didn't, couldn't ask for more help. I had already burdened everyone else enough.

Standing, I kept my gaze down. I walked up the steps to the main level. When I was close to the top I started to fall forward as my foot landed wrong on the edge of a step.

Flashes entered my mind. Arms strong enough to break my ribs... A wrong step that twisted my ankle... Landing in a way to sprain my wrist… My head hitting the edge of a step... Had… Had this been how I had gotten hurt nearly five years ago?

A hand grabbed my arm near my elbow. This gave me time to regain my footing. I stood there for a moment, the person still holding my arm as I tried to calm down from my adrenaline-induced panic attack. At least it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Are you alright?" I heard a soft voice ask me. I gazed up and saw a face that I never would have thought would be there.

"Yukimura-san…"

**YUKIMURA POV**

"Kikumaru-kun," I spoke softly. I had invited him to come to a café near the courts and he accepted. He was quiet and reserved. It was difficult to even see the once hyper acrobat from Seigaku.

"Yukimura, why did you ask me here?"

I sighed. He knew something was wrong. Rather, I wanted something of him. He almost always seemed to know.

"Kikumaru-" I started.

"Call me Eiji," he corrected me, "Everyone else does."

"Eiji-kun then," I restarted, "I want to help."

I stiffened as he spoke the words I dreaded hearing.

"_Then tell me what happened."_

My heart sank. I had still been recovering from my operation but I had been there to see the incident clearly. We had all feared for his safety as it happened. It was only supposed to be practice matches between the schools of Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkai. Everything went wrong that day. All three teams of regulars had sworn not to speak of the incident to Eiji unless he remembered. All of us were men of our word.

No matter how much we wanted to break it to help him.

"I'm sorry, Eiji-kun," I spoke sadly, "I made a promise. You have to do this on your own."

"Then what help can you give me, nya?!" he almost yelled at me. I knew he didn't catch it, but I noticed. The Kikumaru-kun that had once been so prevalent was trying to come back. Old habits really did die hard.

"I can help in being one of several support pillars that you may have," I stated, "I will be here if you need and ear or a shoulder."

I glanced up, noticing a group of three young men enter. We knew them well, but I wouldn't tell Kikumaru-kun. I returned my attention to my current companion.

"…I can't even hold a racquet, let alone step on a court," he told me, staring at his white mocha, "I love tennis, Yuki-san. I want to play again, but when I do I freeze and panic. I've been like this for two years."

"Two years?" Had I heard that correctly? But that was… "Do you remember the day?"

"I can't forget the day I was forced to quit… It was my nineteenth birthday." His gaze was down and away from the table.

My eyes went wide. It had been… So that had been why they cancelled the celebration. "Eiji…" I heard myself say.

"I don't want pity," he said, standing. "I have to go finish watching Seigaku beat Hyotei for the sixth year. Excuse me." With that, he left.

"You can come over," I spoke, "As you can see, he's gone."

I heard the sound of light footsteps and chair movement. I kept my gaze on the coffee in front of me.

"What was said between you two?"

Looking up, my own eyes stared into brown. My heart constricted, knowing I'd have to tell them. "He wanted to know, Tezuka. I didn't tell him, as you saw. He's in mental pain right now."

"I know."

"No, you don't," I contradicted him, "He had to quit on his _birthday_, Tezuka. The day of Kikumaru-kun's birth and he had to end a rather promising career in tennis. It really did change him."

"I was the one who had to call everyone," Oishi's voice came, "I was the one to watch his fall from grace."

I nodded solemnly. "A fall from grace it was. I had never seen more graceful tennis played than when he played with the skills of an acrobat." I looked over to Atobe. "What's the latest news?"

"Ore-sama hates to be the bearer of worse news, but…"

He revealed the morning's newspaper to us. It was the main headline on the front page. It was hard to believe that it had actually happened.

The headline read "Tennis Attacker Escapes Prison."


	5. Reviving the Lost

I'm really glad that you guys are liking this story. This being my first multi-chapter PoT story, I wanted to make it at least somewhat decent for the readers. Seems like I've done that so far. I jut hope that I'm able to continue this through to the end.

_Speade: Actually, no. See, the new group of Seigaku regulars had heard about the former regulars played. They learned their names, read the articles that Inoe and Shiba put out about them. Each became a fan of the different particular play style and figured they would learn the play styles, but add their own twists. Which is why Kyousuke Adachi would be able to give Gakuto Mukahi a run for his money if you rewound his age a little. And before you ask, no, Hiroki Furukawa has not unlocked the Counters – he's able to play without them._

_Kiki-chan94: Yeah, I know I wasn't creative. What I figured was give each actor their do for what character they played. Mind you I couldn't put all the actors, I could only do two per spot and we're up to the 4__th__ and 5__th__ generations of Seigaku in TeniMyu now. Really, can you blame me for how I did it? ^_^;;;_

Anyway… As memories emerge, so does the fear of Rikkai, Hyotei and Seigaku. The "Tennis Attacker" has escaped from jail. However, no one knows who they will go after. What will happen next?

Normal disclaimers and warnings for this story apply. Newish disclaimer: Slight bit of supernatural occurrence, but only because I believe that once Oishi and Eiji went synchro during Nationals, they had formed a metaphysical link. This will add a little bit more to the Golden Pair fluff.

* * *

**Prince of Tennis: Forgotten Memories**

_**Chapter 5 – Reliving the Lost**_

Eiji lay on his bed. He stared at the photo of his former teammates from Seigaku that he held. He felt an ache in his heart as he stared at the picture.

They had just won Nationals. Everyone had been happy and excited, even the normally stoic Ryoma and Tezuka were showing their true emotions. The first place trophy was in front of them on the bench and there were large smiles all around. Oishi and Eiji were holding the awards for the Golden Pair once again. A roughed up and bloodied Ryoma and a very worn-looking Tezuka were holding two of the four-way tie Best-of-Singles awards that had been handed out – a rarity that four people would win it because the officials couldn't decide. Fuji held the best sportsmanship award. Takashi held the Number One Power Player's medal. Momo held the Seishun Gakuen flag aside Kaido and a rather pained Inui, proud that their team had made it to and won Nationals. It had been a great day.

He frowned as he strained to remember what happened next.

A few days after the Nationals were over Hyotei, Rikkai and Seigaku all got together at the one of the city tennis courts for some friendly playing. The seniors would be moving on to the next level and the sophomores and freshmen of the middle schools still needed to keep in practice. It was one of the times out of the many that all three teams would actually show they could be nice to each other without it ending in violence. Well, in most cases anyway.

Ooshitari and Gakuto had challenged Oishi and Eiji to a match. It would be like their match that _should _have happened before, only this time just for play not for a spot to move up to Nationals. It was supposed to be a fun game between teams, nothing more.

Eiji's mind tried to remember on its own. He was just stepping onto the court with Oishi then… Then everything went fuzzy. He couldn't remember more than pain and certain actions, but it was getting better. It seemed as the memory cleared, the more minor the panic attack he had was. However, that meant that it was still intense at the moment.

Once and again through the link that he and Oishi had shared since they went synchro he would feel or "see" something, if only momentarily. However, just as quickly as it was felt the sensation was gone, like he had been found out. He wanted to know, but he was forced to find out on his own. So he closed the synchro link between them.

Something he didn't like doing.

"Mou… Why do I have to do this alone? Not even my doubles partner will help me, nya!" he complained to himself, not noticing he was starting to speak like he used to. He put the picture down and stood up, stretching some – as his waking muscles would allow.

_I've been out of practice for two years_, he thought to himself as he attempted a one-handed handstand. He was still able to do it, albeit a bit shaky. He quickly went back to his feet and grabbed his bag so he could go to classes. A twist tie went quickly into his hair, pulling it off of and away from his neck. He left his room and grabbed a packet of peanut butter crackers and a bottle of orange juice before leaving his apartment.

As he walked he looked around as he walked today. He was strangely drawn to his surroundings even if he had seen them every day for the past 20 – nearly 21 – years of his life. There was an awe that had never been there before and it made him look around. It had never happened like this before, where he had been awed by the world around him like he was a tourist.

"Eiji, watch out!" a voice shouted behind him. Quickly he did a single-handed side-spring cart wheel, sticking the landing as he caught his breath. He shook as the feel became familiar to that day. He didn't hear the screeching halt of bicycle breaks or the small group of people gathering around him.

The cry, the voice, the dodge away. Everything seemed to be familiar to him. His mind slowly was starting to clear the fog that covered his mind these past five years.

Unconsciously, he held his ribs though they weren't injured anymore. He swallowed hard and took gasping breaths.

"Eiji… Eiji, are you okay?"

The person in question looked up, gazing into frighteningly dazzling sapphire blue eyes. They were filled with concern and fear. Strong and comforting arms wrapped around the redhead from behind him hugging him gently.

"Eiji, come back to us… Don't fall in..." the second voice coaxed gently.

Eiji became limp as his bangs fell over his eyes. He shook as he reached though the synchro link, opening the floodgates that had so long been shut. Tears flowed, sobs wracking his body. The gentle arms around him had frozen for just moments before holding him softly.

"Daijoubu, Eiji… Daijoubu," Oishi whispered. Fuji gazed at the two gently as he stood before something hit the back of his head. He made a soft noise and collapsed in front of the two on the ground.

"I don't think it is," a rough voice growled. The Golden Pair looked up and Oishi gasped. He had already made it there?! But he was supposed to be around HigaChu's area, not there. How had he gotten there so fast?

"Don't you dare come any closer to him!" the baseline player cried. He moved so that he would be in front of Eiji, protecting him.

"I'll do what I want, boy," the man snapped. He made a move to go after the calmer of the two before –

"Don't hurt him!" Eiji cried softly. Oishi's eyes widened greatly.

"Eiji, don't-"

"Take me… but don't hurt them anymore."

"Eiji don't… I don't want you to get hurt again."

Before the redhead could answer, he was pulled from the safe hold of his former doubles partner. He was roughly yanked toward the person, but made no sound. Nothing would leave his lips as he gazed back at his former teammates – his best friends. Crystal blue gazed into emerald as Eiji was pulled away.

_Get help… please…_ he mouthed to Oishi. He put the cell phone he had into his back pocket on vibrate.

"We're going to finish what we started, boy," the man growled, dragging the acrobatic player away, "whether you like it or not."

As the man dragged the redhead away, the Moon Volley user watched on. Somewhere deep inside, he fell the synchro link close off again so that it was only a trickle of what it once was. It was as if someone had just turned a bright sunny day into that of an eclipse.

An unsteady hand placed pressure on his shoulder. Oishi looked over to see Fuji kneeling some, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes opened to reveal the sapphire ones behind the ever closed eyelids.

"Fuji, are you alright?" the former "mother" of Seigaku worried.

"This is nothing. We have to get some of the others. I still don't trust Kirihara, Taka-san would be too much. We need calculations as well as power," the tensai spoke calmly and rationally. His focused, open and serious eyes revealed that his true power and knowledge was there.

"Are you sure you-"

"Oishi, the longer we talk, the farther they get away," the brunette interrupted, "if we want him back alive, we find the others now."

"A-Alright, but we're all supposed to be going to our classes right now."

Fuji shook his head. This was more important. Their best friend had just been taken away from them by the same person who hurt him before. And it happened right before their eyes in broad daylight. They couldn't let that happen without a price.

"Eiji first. We'll explain it to our teachers later if they don't hear it on the news when we're through with him."

After this was spoken, calls were quickly made. They had to act quickly if they wanted to get the redhead back. They just prayed that they would keep Eiji from relapsing into the depressive state he had just been in, let alone for the past two years.

They could only pray they would get him back in time.


	6. Revival

Ah! The story is almost over guys! You ready for this?

Disclaimers are as usual.

**

* * *

Prince of Tennis: Forgotten Memories**

_**Chapter 6: Revival**_

Eiji sat on the chair in the darkened room. He didn't know how long he had been there – if it had been a few hours or a whole day. It had seemed like a while. The man had not given him anything to eat or drink. With his metabolism, the acrobat felt hungry and weak. He didn't like this feeling at all.

His arms were tied around to this back. He could reach his phone, but didn't dare try to get it just yet. Like in the game he used to play, he would make his move after his opponent made his play. Many times he had messed up in the game, but he'd recovered.

He'd recovered because of his teammates and friends.

The redhead sighed as he looked down. All three of the former teams had become his friends and he had blown them all off in two years. He felt like a complete jerk. They had stayed with him through everything, even his giving up tennis which tore them all up. He had been a horrible friend the past two years.

Before he could think further, he was disrupted by the sound of a door opening. He looked up as he saw the man enter holding a… A tennis racket? But why? Was he hiding something else?

"I hear tell from the schools that you can't pick up a racket anymore pretty boy… Not with out freaking out anyway…" the man chuckled, "Some even say you don't remember me… Why would they say something like that? Surely that blow to the head didn't make you forget, kitten…"

Something about the nickname 'kitten' caused a shiver to run down Eiji's spine. What had the man done to make him like this?

"You won't get away with this!" the young man cried out, "My friends will find me with cops to help them."

"I'm not going back to that hell-hole," the attacker growled, "and you're going to stay with me, no matter…"

"What… What do you- What are you going to do with that racket?" the redhead wanted to know as the man drew closer.

"I want to see my kitten in pain… I want to enjoy your torture."

EIJI'S POV

Torture? No… No I couldn't let that happen! I didn't want it!

I struggled to get out of the ropes that held me – this guy was good with knots. The only ones who ranked up there with him were Inui and Renji – but that was only because they can calculate just the right amount of knotting that it would take to keep someone tied, just the right tension. This man didn't care how tight he made the knot, as long as it kept me tied. My wrists burned and ached from the tension.

I watched him as he moved behind me. He pressed something into my hand. Something familiar.

The racket grip.

I swallowed as I felt my heart race. My vision blurred. I was gulping down precious air. Had to escape… Had to get free… Had to… Had… to…

My mind filled with visions. My brain pounded, feeling like it was splitting in two. I heard a high-pitch scream as my hearing started to ring. Was it mine? Wasn't sure…

I knew the man was enjoying this. I couldn't focus. I couldn't feel him if he was touching me. My body was numb to all outside sensations.

That when I saw it… Something that I hadn't been sure that I wanted to see. I knew I had to see it though…

_FLASHBACK (Normal POV)_

"Alright! Ooshitari-Gakuto versus Kikumaru-Oishi!" Yukimura announced from the umpire's chair, "One set mach."

The four players stepped onto the court. They were all smiles because this would be the last time any of them would be playing as opponents in middle school. Even it if was just for fun.

"Think you can pull off synchro? We won't go easy on you," Ooshitari commented.

"No problem!" Eiji grinned, almost bouncing as he walked toward his position. Right at that second he felt a sudden rush of air on his left side, causing him to jump. The sound of something hitting the fence was soon heard.

"What was that?" Ooshitari questioned as he looked to where the fence was shaking. A dark red-splotched tennis ball was stuck in the fence. His eyes widened.

"Kikumaru, move!" Niou shouted, gripping onto the fence.

"Eh? Nani?" the red head questioned, looking at the three teams.

"Eiji, don't just stand there, get out of there!" Fuji yelled, his frightened blue eyes opened to reveal the fear he felt. His best friend was in trouble. He knew what the red-stained tennis ball meant, all of them did.

"What's going o- AH!" Eiji cried as he felt himself get grabbed by the wrist. The grip was tight, close to breaking it.

"My my… what a pretty young thing… You want to play a round of singles with me, kitten?" a voice growled. Eiji looked up to see a gruff man with a roughed up tennis racket in his hand. Fear surged through his entire body.

"Let me go!" Kikumaru yelled, yanking his wrist away and turning his body away.

Bad move.

The man grabbed around Eiji's waist and dragged the acrobat closer to him. He held onto the young tennis player tightly. The redhead swore he heard a rib or two cracking from the pressure.

"Oishi… Help…"

Oishi tried to get closer to the man but was shoved back by his doubles partner's captive. The monster was strong, far stronger than Akutsu of Yamabuki. He would have a bruise where he was hit in the stomach.

"Oishi!" Eiji screamed, fighting against the man's grip. As he did, the redhead was met with a stabbing pain in his lower chest where his ribs had cracked. He started to cough, a taste of copper and iron entering his mouth. It was nasty flavor and he didn't like it one bit. He looked down at his captor's hold, finding that he had coughed on him.

Red tinted the man's sleeves. Eiji winced. He knew what it was.

"Eiji!" he heard Fuji's voice. He finally found a way to slip through the man's arms and did so, though he felt his ankle twist in a way it shouldn't have, spraining it. His hands also met the surface of the court, sliding across to slow him down. He could smell the blood not only from his hands but from his mouth.

"Everyone on the courts, off now!" Genichiro shouted as Gakuto and Ooshitari helped Oishi off. Yukimura had already gotten off the judge's chair and gotten off of the courts.

Eiji tried to get off the courts, but felt the back of his shirt pulled back. He yanked himself away, half cart wheeling half flipping, leaving bloody palm prints on the court. He felt something is his wrist get pulled, causing him to flinch. He finally reached the closed gate.

"Let me out!! Let me out now!!!" he cried, feeling like a lion's prey. He pinned himself against the gate, knowing he'd get out sooner. However he knew that was trapped at the moment as the man drew closer.

Kirihara, seeing this, quickly moved from his spot to open the door. Atobe tried to stop him, but Akaya's eyes turned blood red, not wanting any competition. The Hyotei captain let him go, knowing the price of getting in the way of Akaya's "demon" side.

The Rikkai player quickly opened the door. Eiji fell through, the curly headed boy closing the door after he was out. He didn't notice that the redhead had tripped backward over a stair, his head hitting the edge of another. No one did until –

"Eiji-senpai!"

The harsh cry from Echizen forced heads toward the direction where it came from. The child prodigy was by his fellow starter. Eiji was falling unconscious, his eyes dilating slightly. Blood trickled from his lips as he lay there.

"I-Itai…" was all he was able to cough out before his world went into darkness.

_END FLASHBACK (Eiji POV)_

My vision slowly cleared. I was breathing in gasps. I felt cold and on my right side there was something hard. I was… on the ground? But… how… Had it happened during…

That's when it hit me.

"Why… Why did you do this?" I hardly recognized my voice. Had I screamed so much that it had gone hoarse like it did? It hurt to even talk, probably from the screaming.

"Aw… still can't remember me?"

I was annoyed. I was scared. I wanted out of there and fast, but I was on the ground still tied to a chair. I was trapped.

"Why did you come back?" I coughed.

"Ah… So kitten does remember me. Now I can have some fun."

My captor left me in the dark, having closed the door behind him. I didn't want to wait any longer. I needed to call someone, had to call someone. If I waited much longer, it would be too late for me.

Then the others would be next.

OISHI'S POV

I was scared. Eiji had been taken from my arms. Not only that, but taken by the man who had hurt him years ago. We would get him back, though… We had to.

A group of us had gathered at Eiji's apartment. We don't know why he didn't tell us he lived with Gakuto, it would have made things so much easier if he had. At least we knew now that he was watched over just incase something happened before.

Inui and Renji, in their data-filled world, had brought their computers to the apartment, as did Niou, Yaguu, and Ooshitari. All five were trying to hack into the communications satellites so that they could easily find Eiji's cell phone. We had contacted the internet company and the police to inform them so that while yes we were being monitored, if we found something we wouldn't have to call the police again to tell them where our friend was.

I was pacing the floor in the apartment kitchen. So I was beyond scared – I was afraid for my friend, my doubles partner. He was away from me and only little trickles came through here and there.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of emotion through our synchro link. I gasped and felt my back hit the fridge of the kitchen. I didn't hear the others calling my name. I was deaf to the world. I don't know how long it was, but it was long enough…

"Oishi, Oishi, come on. Snap out of it." I felt someone shaking me. I blinked a little bit to clear my vision. When had I ended up on the floor?

"Oishi-kun, are you alright?"

Blinking a little more, I saw that Yukimura and Fuji were in front of me. Both were worried it seemed. Had I scared them that much?

"He knows," was all I was able to get out.

Yukimura and Fuji looked at me knowingly. They knew who I meant. It was the only reason for what happened.

A few minutes later I heard someone's phone ring. The song was Ippome by Yellow Cherry. A good song that Eiji would have enjoyed.

"Start the search!" I heard Tezuka and Atobe spoke at the same time. I heard the ticking of fast keystrokes.

"Hello?" It was Gakuto's phone, "Eiji! Oh tha- Eiji, what's wrong with your voice? Are you okay? Oh god, Kikumaru…"

I could hear the pain in his voice as he was talking with my friend – our friend. I swallowed as I realized that everything wasn't okay. That made my resolve even stronger to find him. I couldn't let him down.

"Kikumaru don't… please calm down… Who? Y-Yeah he's here… Sure, just a minute." Gakuto brought the phone over to me. "He wants to talk to you, Oishi."

I reached up a shaky hand and took the phone from him. Placing the phone to my ear, I swallowed softly. "Eiji?"

"_Oishi, I'm sorry…"_ I heard the hoarse voice of my friend from the other end. Oh no, what had the man already done to him? And why… Why did it sound like he was crying?

"Eiji, it's okay. Everything is fine," I tried to reassure him.

"_No Oishi… No it's not. I've been horrible these past years… I'm sorry… for everything."_

"Damnit, Eiji!" I shouted, causing everyone to just stare at me, "Stop talking like your about to die. We'll get you out of there!"

"GOT IT!" everyone with a computer shouted. I heard a simultaneous three key type. The location was sent to the cops. They'd be there soon.

"_O-Oishi… please… let me just talk I need t- oh shit…"_

My eyes widened. He sounded panicked now. What was wrong? What was going on?

"Eiji, what's wrong?"

"_He's-"_

"_DAMN BRAT! You're going to give me away! You'll pay for this!"_

The man was back and he was angry. I had to keep Eiji on the phone.

"Eiji, hang in there. You're going to be alright."

"_Oishi, pl-"_

He had been cut off. The man had gotten his phone. I moved the phone out in front of me, just staring at it.

"Oishi," I heard Tezuka's voice. I looked up at him, his eyes stern yet soft through his glasses.

"Get the location… He really is in danger now," I heard myself say.

_We'll get you out of there,_ I thought to myself.


	7. Escaping Past Enemies

Standard disclaimers apply. Next chapter is the last. I really hope that you enjoyed this story. I had a good time writing it for you all!

* * *

**Prince of Tennis: Forgotten Memories**

_**Chapter 7: Escaping Past Enemies**_

Eiji fought against his captor's grip. He wouldn't let himself be taken advantage of ever again. The man had nearly gotten him the first time. The acrobat wouldn't let him have a second chance.

"Let me go, nyah!" he shouted hoarsely. He kicked the man in the stomach. This caused the rough-looking man to cough out. He let go of the redhead's wrist to hold his stomach in pain. Eiji was able to scramble to the other side of the building quickly.

"Kikumaru, I swear you will not get away from me again!" he yelled out.

"Come on! I got away from you before, nyah! I can get away again!" Eiji shouted before coughing. His throat and voice still hurt from the screaming. He was sure he was going to lose it.

He stayed on top of the pyramid of containers he found. He was glad he learned how back in elementary school before he met Oishi and Gakuto. The crate would usually be a way to escape from his family or most of his friends.

A secret haven that he alone could get to.

Now it was an escape from the person who held him captive from the world he knew, the world he was returning to. He could rest for a while before he was saved, let his voice stay quiet. To any entity he thought of he prayed for a rescue from this mad man.

Eiji closed his eyes. He was safe for the moment. Safe and away fr-

"Hello, kitten."

The redhead jumped where he lay on the container. How had he… What team had this man once been on to make him so fast? He scrambled to get away, nearing the edge of the top container

"Get away from me!" he screamed, his voice starting to go.

"No, I don't think so."

Eiji scooted to just slightly over the edge of the container before gripping the edge. He flipped down and landed two containers down. It didn't help though. The man was right there with him.

"You were a HigaChu member at one point." It wasn't a question that Eiji uttered, it was a cold hard statement.

"Very good. So you know what I can do since you played them in the Nationals five years ago."

"But why me? What have I done to you?" Eiji demanded. He coughed hard; his voice was nearly gone now. He wouldn't be able to call for help.

"You've done enough when you and your team took down the boss' gambling ring. You, your team, and the brat's older brother."

"Y-You were on that fake cruise ship?!"

"Give the genius a prize. Yes I was. Your team and the high school team made fools of the boss. I made a vow that I would get back at you all for this… And my main target…"

"W-was me?" The acrobat's voice died with those two words. His life was going to hell and quickly.

"Now little kitten… What can I do to you?" A malicious grin widened over his lips.

Fear swelled inside of the redhead. He didn't want to be trapped there. He didn't want to be left alone to be tortured to the point where his friends wouldn't recognize him. He didn't want to end up mangled to the point where he wouldn't be able to play tennis again.

"EIJI!"

"KIKUMARU!"

The person in question looked to where the calls had come from. He recognized some of the voices but he couldn't call back. He leapt off the rest of the pyramid of containers, unconsciously grabbing the tennis racket that lay on the ground. He wasn't reacting to the grip now – he wasn't scared of what he didn't know anymore.

"Eiji-kun, where are you?" Yukimura's voice shouted. Eiji opened their synchro link as well as hit the racket against the nearest container.

"This way!" Oishi called and soon several pairs of footsteps were heard.

Eiji had to get to his friends and quickly. He could hear the sirens of the police cars and knew they were close. The redhead just prayed it would be in enough time.

He flipped the racket so it was reverse grip in his right hand. It felt strange, but he didn't want the piece of equipment any more damaged than it was. Then he made a run for it. He knew the skills of HigaChu alumnus, so he knew that this man would be able to catch up with him in a matter of seconds.

"Kikumaru!"

Eiji looked up, seeing the various expressions from his friends who were dashing toward him. His own expression was that of worry. They couldn't be there, especially those from Seigaku. They had to get everyone out quickly. He wanted to scream at them, tell them to get out, but the lack of voice hindered this.

"Eiji," Fuji spoke quickly, quickly holding onto his shoulders, "Let's get you out of here. You're safe with us now." He looked to the others, waving them off.

The former Seigaku acrobat shook his head. No… No he wasn't safe. No one from his team was safe yet.

"Eiji?" Oishi questioned. Eiji just stared into his former partner's eyes. The link they shared conveyed everything. "Everyone, out now."

"Oishi, what's the matter?" Gakuto questioned.

"HigaChu."

"What are you saying?" Inui spoke, "The probability that the man from before is from HigaChu is-"

"One hundred percent," Renji spoke, taking a step back as he saw how close the man had gotten in such a short time.

"And he wants revenge for something…" Oishi finished.

"Everyone, follow us," Tezuka called, "We leave together."

The group ran together, Oishi, Niou and Yaguu staying back with Fuji to help with Eiji. It was obvious that the redhead was tired, strained even. He wouldn't last too much longer. They could tell that much.

"You're not going to get away from me kitten!"

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain to Eiji's back. He stumbled a few steps then fell. He couldn't move as he lay there. Niou, Yaguu, Fuji and Oishi all spun around and went back to him as soon as they heard the stutter-step and fall. Oishi knelt beside Eiji, laying him on his side and placing his head on his lap. The other three stayed in front to protect the two and take down the HigaChu alumnus.

The former vice-captain would hear the sirens of the police and ambulance just outside the building. He could hear the sounds of the others directing them toward their location in the building. All he could do now, though, was wait for them to come. It seemed like almost an eternity to him.

"Eiji, stay with me… Help's on the way, just stay with me."

Eiji just lay there, his head on his former partner's lap. Though dazed, he forced himself to fight the sleep that awaited him. In his mind he knew that he had to stay awake, if not for himself then for his friends.

He couldn't allow himself to go under like he had five years before.


	8. Moving Into The Future

Last chapter guys! I know that this one is going to be very anti-climactic, but don't worry… I'll make it worth your while. ::wink:: Promise!

_**speadee:**__ Saa… I missed your reviewing! Don't mind, don't mind! (What the heck? Go from Fuji to Eiji in a matter of a couple sentences.) I know what you mean about school. It's getting hectic in my classes as well. And I mean insane hectic! And I know what you mean about once rivals becoming friends. But really, if you just watch their actions some of the time in the shows, you can actually tell that some of the "rivals" are actually quite friendly. Some of the big examples? Atobe and Tezuka, Saeki and Fuji and in some really strange, messed up way, Echizen and Kirihara. Ah! And I think you were the only one to catch about the blood on the ball! No, it's not Eiji's. It's actually the Kiku-napper's own blood from slicing one of his fingers on the metal rim of a ball can after he had just opened it. The blood got onto the ball and he didn't wash it off (tennis balls and water don't agree w/ each other)._

Here's a bit of a long explanation – for anyone who's lost on a couple things. Thank you to speadee for allowing me to explain a few things for this via your review.

As far as the HigaChu alumnus goes, no it's not Kai or any of the Nationals team that we know. While Eiji was a pain in Kai's backside, the HigaChu player lost fair and square and took his loss as such. He would not call for revenge, nor if he did would his captain or Rin (you know, the HigaChu blonde player) allow that. That would be too dirty, even for them. And besides, they were back at their school by the time of the attack on Eiji happened. No, the reason for the HigaChu reference for the Kiku-napper was because the school's team is known for their speed in moving forward to the net. It's almost like they have super human speed in that they can move forward in the blink of an eye. Which is why he was able to catch up so quickly.

Now as to why the guy would go after our favorite neko-boy? Well, Eiji used his acrobatic skills to get to the upper deck from the Seigaku "green room" in the movie and listened in on the bad guy's plans with the high school team. He imitated a cat (hence the nickname "kitten") to try to throw off the bad guys once back at the Seigaku prep room. He also kinda was the big cause as to why the ship blew up in the first place (bullet aimed toward head + move to dodge bullet + boiler room pipes = BOOM!). Once our bad guy got back to shore (he disguised himself as one of the passengers) he vowed to go after the one that caused the most trouble. He couldn't go after Ryoma or Ryoga – they were too high-profile, especially since Ryoma had won the US Junior Championship thing and both were the son of Echizen Nanjiroh. So he went after the next one in line – Eiji.

I hope that cleared some things up. Standard disclaimers apply. I hope you like this final installment.

* * *

**Prince of Tennis: Forgotten Memories**

_**Chapter 8: Moving Into The Future**_

The scene was eerily familiar. Former members of Rikkai, Seigaku and Hyotei filled the waiting room of the hospital. There weren't as many as there had been five years ago, nor were they dressed in their former teams' uniforms. Even the staff that had been working that day five years ago had noticed that they had taken the same spots as the last time. No one dared come up to them because they wouldn't talk or talked little.

There was another slight difference this time. There were no arguments among the young men. Those who had been around during the last time round took comfort in staying close to the others. It was the only way they'd keep away from the complete panic of the new memory that plagued their mind.

The police and ambulance had gotten to where the members had indicated. It had turned out that the man – identified to the members of Rikkai, Seigaku and Hyotei as Hakutoru Maleku – had actually tried to escape the jail two years before. He hadn't done any damage, but it had been enough to heighten the security. Of course it hadn't been enough since he had actually escaped this time.

Eiji – who had been literally stabbed in the back – was immediately rushed to the hospital. The only ones allowed into the back of the ambulance were Oishi and Fuji to help keep him awake. He had lost a decent amount of blood by the time he had gotten to the emergency room. The doctors, fearful for the young man's life, didn't allow his friends in. One of the nurses, having seen the state of the redhead's friends, helped them to the cafeteria to get something warm to drink to help them with any shock. Once again, the scene was almost like an echo of what had happened five years before.

"Please… Please don't let him… Don't let it be too late."

Heads turned in the direction of the voice. Oishi was sitting there staring at his trembling hands. No one had sat with him. No one had taken a spot by the volley specialist. He was alone, one half of a team that was incomplete.

"Oishi-kun…" Yukimura uttered then went over to Oishi's side. The former Rikkai captain draped a gentle arm around him. "He's going to be alright…"

"But… I can't feel him…" the former Seigaku vice-captain muttered, "The link… our synchro link… I can't feel him."

"I'm sure that he just shut it down so that you don't have to feel what he's going through."

"That's just it… I'd still feel it if he closed it," Oishi muttered, "_But I can't feel him at all_."

The words sent a chill down everyone's spines. For a synchro link to not be felt, that wasn't right. That link was one of the strongest bonds that a doubles pair could have. For that link not to be connect was like tearing a soul in two – painful and incomplete.

Eventually a doctor came out of the emergency room doors. She made her way to the waiting room where the group was waiting. Looking down at her medical charts she gazed up.

"Kikumaru Eiji."

Nearly everyone in the waiting room stood up. Oishi and Fuji were the ones that went to the doctor.

"How is he?" the tensai questioned.

The doctor fell silent as she watched everyone behind them shift into new positions. Some had moved closer, as if wanting to hear the prognosis. She wasn't sure she would be able to tell them.

_EIGHT WEEKS LATER…_

All of the former teams of Rikkai, Hyotei and Seigaku had gotten together at the city courts. All those who could make it did, including Taka-san. The event that happened eight weeks before was still fresh in everyone's minds. It had been rough for everyone. Even for those who hadn't been there when Eiji had been taken into the emergency room.

But now the large group was together again. It felt like it was supposed to.

"Hey Oishi!" Ooshitari shouted from where he was sitting, "How about we play that match we never got to? After all, first time you had gotten hurt and the last time was interrupted."

"I don't know, Ooshitari… I mean…"

"Nyah, Oishi! I'm fine! Stop acting like I'm made of glass, nyah!"

Everyone looked over.

A shock of red was leaning against the white center building. The hair was still long, so it was pulled up in a ponytail. The signature bandage on the right cheek had returned. Crystal blues were smiling just as big as the lips. In the right hand was held a racket. The hand flipped said racket over it, letting them know that they were serious about playing this game.

"Eiji, are you sure you're ready to play? After all-"

"I'm all healed now Oishi!" the person in question bounced, going over and flicking former vice-captain between the eyes.

"Eiji, I live in the same apartment as you. Are you sure?" Gakuto tilted his head slightly. He remembered how Eiji had had a few difficult times as he was healing up from the stab wound. For the longest time the redhead hadn't even been able to sleep on his back because it was too painful. There had even been classes that he'd missed because of the pain.

"Nyah! Muka-chan you've seen me! You live with me after all!" Eiji exclaimed as he spun around, almost like that of a contortionist, "I'm all better now, nyah!"

"Ore-sama says let them play. For Kikumaru-kun to be like this, he must be better," Atobe chuckled whole-heartedly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I agree," Tezuka nodded, stepping forward. "Kikumaru has shown that he has healed to his fullest. Kikumaru, if you start to feel bad…"

"Don't mind, don't mind," the red head grinned. Right now he didn't care if he started feeling bad. He was well past the recovery period that he had wanted. He was ready to play.

"Alright."

Yukimura went over to the line judge chair and sat in it. A smile was on his lips. This was how it should have been five years ago. It should never have been interrupted. Now they would be able to finish that game that was never played.

And on this 28th day of November, this day of Eiji's birth, he would step back onto the courts for the first time in two years. They knew it wouldn't be the last time either. It would be one of the best birthdays that the neko-like player would remember for the rest of his life.

"One set match," the former Rikkai captain announced, "Gakuto-Ooshitari pair versus Kikumaru-Oishi pair. Kikumaru-Oishi to serve!"

And a yell went up from everyone around the courts. The game could finally be played.

**OWARI**

And on this the final chapter… put out on the 28th day of November, I just have one thing to say…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY EIJI!!


End file.
